


A Particular Shade of Green

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim interviews Kris and Adam, and he just can't seem to stop flirting with Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Particular Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the aianonlovefest.

"I can't even begin to tell you guys how glad I am to get both of you," Jim said, walking backwards without so much as a glance behind him. Adam had always known that the guy could talk - that much was obvious - but his apparent ability to go without breathing was something even Adam found impressive. "I was crazy-jealous of Larry for getting that exclusive at the US Weekly party a couple of months ago. But now I can get all the post-holiday Kradam scoop!"

Kris was laughing, that gorgeous full-bodied laugh of his. It was stupid to get jealous, Adam knew that, so he ignored the tiny twinge. This was just the way that Kris and Jim interacted - Jim was married, so Adam didn't have anything to worry about.

He carefully pushed away the knowledge that Kris was still married, too, at least technically. That was an entirely different kind of situation.

"I don't know, are you sure you'd want to be there while I'm talking about how sexy Adam is?" Kris asked. Jim stumbled slightly and Adam reached out to steady him. Kris laughed again, flicking a glance over at where the cameras were being set up. Checking to make sure nothing was being recorded yet. "Or him talking about what makes me sexy?"

"Oh, Kris Allen, I'm _keenly_ aware that I'm far from your only admirer," Jim said and Adam hadn't been able to tell for certain on the internet clips, but there was genuine heat in Jim's eyes when he looked at Kris. "And you forget my secret identity."

"How could I?" Kris asked, settling himself on one of the red couches. Jim was about to flop onto the other one when Kris reached out to snag his wrist, pulling him down to sit next to Kris. Leaving the empty couch for Adam, of course. They'd promised that they could handle this interview with Jim without giving anything away, and being farther away from Kris _would_ make it easier. "You claimed the bulge, man. That's... that's a brave move."

Adam carefully sat down on the free couch, and seeing Kris's interviews with Jim on the computer had been so constrained compared to the way it felt to be there in person, Kris's energy spilling over as Jim encouraged and nurtured him.

"We'll be ready in five," the guy behind the main camera told them and Jim nodded, his attention turning immediately back to Kris.

"So, I still have a lot of restrictions, but we're actually allowed to talk about the break-up songs now," Jim said, his voice raising slightly at the end, but not enough to make it a question. "That'll make things easier. And, Adam-" Adam blinked when Jim looked over at him, pulling his gaze away from where Kris's foot was bumping up against Jim's. "-they wanted me to bring up Tommy again. I guess he felt you up at a club?"

Kris rolled his eyes and Adam hated that he couldn't go over and press his hand over Kris's neck to get him to relax that tension. Kris knew that there wasn't anything to what was happening with Tommy, that it was just smoke and mirrors and putting on a good show, but it still obviously ate at him.

Anyone who thought Kris was perfect needed to deal with him when he was in a jealous snit and they would realize the truth soon enough, that Kris was just as human as anyone else.

"I'd also like to talk about the Kradison concert," Jim continued. Kris's smile flashed wide and bright - that had been something of a hard-fought battle, getting the chance to play in concert together before they had to go on their separate tours. "But I was thinking we could start it off by hosting The Krim Show, with Adam Lambert as the guest who officially pops our cherry-" that set Kris off again "-as _hosts_. As hosts-" and then Jim was babbling a high-pitched apology, and Kris smacked Jim's thigh, light and fond.

"Sounds like fun," Kris said, but then he glanced over at Adam, his brow furrowing. Adam smoothed his face, not sure what he might have given away. Kris glanced off to the side, his gaze landing on a slim blond PA. "Hey, Richie, any chance I could have some water? I'll love you forever."

Richie put his hand on his waist and drawled out, "Do I look like a waiter to you?" in a decidedly flirtatious tone. "Bottle or glass?"

Kris looked over at Adam for a second, thoughtfully, and then said, "A bottle, please." Richie winked at him and then ducked away.

"You've infected the entire crew," Adam said and that really shouldn't be a surprise. "I thought it was just you and Jim, but it's everyone in here, isn't it?" Kris shrugged, leaned back and relaxed, his arm settling along the back of the couch. Right behind Jim, who had straightened up and seemed uncertain whether or not he should pull away. Adam winced, pretty sure he knew which stage of crushing on Kris that Jim was in.

Richie bounced back into Adam's line of sight, handing Kris the water bottle with a coy look. "See you when the interview is over, hot stuff." Kris's nose crinkled up in amusement and he shot a sloppy salute off to Richie, who walked away with a satisfied smirk.

Kris looked over at Adam and then flushed. "He has a boyfriend," Kris mumbled.

And then it was time to begin.

It was really fun at first – Kris teased him a little about sports, while Jim lobbed pop culture softballs. As far as fake interviews went, it was near the top, especially when Kris broke character two minutes into it, practically falling off the couch.

When Jim helped him straighten up, his hand lingered on Kris's back.

"Dude, this hosting thing is hard," Kris said. "I don't think I'm cut out for it. Better save it for the experts."

"You're quitting?" Jim asked, in mock disappointment. "I'm going to have to ask you questions again."

"Looks like, man, looks like," Kris said, and he twisted around on the couch, settling his feet underneath himself so that he was facing Jim more. "Okay, shoot."

"Kris Allen, I could never hurt you," Jim said. "Then I would just have the Im show. Who would watch that?"

"Oh, _Jim_," Kris said, like that an entire conversation all by itself. "I'm sure Adam would watch it."

"I don't watch anything without Kris on it," Adam said, cheating out to the camera a little and giving it half a wink. "Sorry, Jim."

"No offense taken," Jim said cheerfully. "So, we've got to keep Kris alive, then – at least until the Kradison concert. That's going to be exciting. I know that the three of you are really good friends – who suggested the concert in the first place?"

"I did," Adam said, which was true, if somewhat misleading. He was the one who'd come up with the actual idea for the concert and presented it to Ryan and the record companies, but Kris was the one who had looked over at him after the Ford thing in Detroit and been all wan and wistful and talked about how much he loved being on stage with Adam. "Allison's like my little sister, and the three of us just weren't quite ready to go our separate ways."

"What do you have to say to fans who want you to shake away the American Idol image?" Jim asked. Adam looked over at Kris, seeing if he wanted to field the question, and he could see Kris biting down on his lip, just a little.

"I love my fans," Adam said. "But I'm not going to try to deny that I was on Idol. I don't want to detach myself from the show. It gave me so much – the chance to reach for my dreams. I'm grateful to it."

"We both are," Kris said, soft and certain. He wasn't looking at Adam, which was smart, because Adam really wanted nothing more than to drag Kris into his arms and show him exactly how grateful Adam was for American Idol.

"Can you give me a little preview of what songs you'll be singing?" Jim asked.

"I wish we could!" Kris said, twisting the cap off his water bottle and taking a sip. "It's nothing personal."

Jim sighed sadly and Kris patted him on the shoulder.

"If I could do it for anyone, I'd do it for you," Kris said.

"Even over Slezak?" Jim asked, and his eyebrows lifted and he was just flat-out flirting now. Adam could feel his lips tightening and he did his best to relax – this was allowed. _It's okay for Kris to starting looking a little gay, just not with you – baby steps, Adam_, Sheila had told him at the last meeting. He hadn't mentioned to her that that particular ship had sailed a long time ago. _The media likes it when they think they know something before everyone else. It makes them feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

"Now, Jim, you can't expect me to answer that on camera," Kris said, rolling his water bottle between his palms and then placing it between his legs. "You should ask me again after the interview is over."

Jim's gaze locked onto Kris's hands for a second, before he shook himself out of it. Adam could understand the fascination, of course – Kris had amazing hands, strong and sexy, with calluses that dragged in _just_ the right way. And... Jim was talking again.

"-single moving up on the radio," Jim said and Adam figured that he'd tuned in quickly enough that he hadn't missed anything important. "Have you decided on the next one yet?"

"Yep," Kris said, then he brought the water bottle up to his mouth and it was more of a production this time - a little sucking sound and Kris licked the top of the bottle when he was done, flat pink tongue lingering teasingly. "But I can't say what it is."

"Can you say whether it's... one of the upbeat songs or one of the songs about relationships in trouble?" Jim said, then he shook his head. "How about a tiny hint? Can you hint about what the second single will be?"

Adam's publicist was going to be pissed about the way this interview was turning out. He'd actually been worried about just this thing, that Jim would focus on Kris and unintentionally exclude Adam. _Not that he would **mean** to, but it's obvious that he has a crush_, he'd said. _It's human nature to fuss over the person you're attracted to._

"I know it's hard, but sometimes you just have to be patient," Kris said.

"It's a good choice, though," Adam said, mostly suppressing his grin. "Really great choice."

"Ah, of course, you already know what it is," Jim said, with the slightest edge of petulance, quickly hidden. "Still as close as when you were sharing a room in the Idol mansion?" Jim shook his head, sharp and frustrated - with himself, probably. "Ignore that question; we'll edit it out."

"Rules are rules," Kris said, taking another drink of water. "I got such a smack on the hand for that US Weekly thing-" they'd told Kris that he'd better kiss Katy at the AMAs to make up for it, which Adam still didn't think was the best choice. But they didn't really ask him about that stuff. He was 'too invested' to make wise decisions. Apparently. "They're really- um, hard-core about what you can't say."

Adam kinda thought that Jim was probably kicking himself more over sounding petty than anything else. He'd be worrying about how that would look to Kris. He didn't need to - Kris generally didn't notice that sort of thing unless someone made it really obvious. He didn't ever tend to assume that he could possibly be the center of someone's attention, even when it was obvious to the rest of the world. He'd never even realized that Adam was seriously attracted to him until the _Rolling Stone_ article, despite Adam casually mentioning Kris's cuteness in one of their first conversations.

Adam hadn't even realized that he'd been tuning out the interview again until he heard a word that he'd never expected to come out of Jim's mouth.

"-blow job," Jim said, in what was apparently the end of a conversational line that Adam really should have been paying some attention to, because he didn't like the sound of it.

"Oh, that's _not_ going in the final version," Kris said, laughing, and Adam noticed Jim's gaze dip down to Kris's crotch, where his pants were noticeably tighter than they'd been at the start of the interview. "I, um, appreciate the offer, but I think I'm covered."

"That wasn't an offer," Jim said, weakly, and Adam hadn't heard it, but if _Kris_ thought it was an offer, then it was probably a blazing neon-sign invitation with fireworks and... fuck it, guys flirting with Kris was one thing. Guys offering to _blow_ Kris was over the fucking line.

"We're taking a five-minute break," Adam said, and both Kris and Jim jumped a little at the sound of his voice. Jim opened his mouth to protest, but Adam was already wrapping his fingers around Kris's wrist and tugging him up and off the couch and away from Jim. "Okay, Kris, you're here more often than I am - where can we go for some privacy?"

"There's not really a good place," Kris said.

"Okay, tell me a bad place that's still better than me dropping to my knees in the middle of the studio," Adam said, reasonably enough.

"_Oh_, um. I don't know," Kris said.

They passed a huddle of crew members and Adam recognized one of them.

"Hey, Richie," he said, not letting go of Kris's wrist. "I need five minutes of privacy - where should I go?"

Richie looked at them and did that annoying smirking thing, but he also gave Adam some directions and... well, Kris _did_ say that he already had a boyfriend, so Adam guessed that he was okay.

They ended up in a tiny, windowless room - a closet, really, which was depressingly, hilariously appropriate - but Adam didn't really give a fuck. He didn't care about anything except easing Kris's pants down over his hips, kissing all over the warm skin of his belly, and then sucking him until Kris was panting Adam's name, needy and _his_.

When he was done, Adam stayed on the floor, just breathing.

Kris came down to sit next to him, resting his head on Adam's shoulder. "You know that I wouldn't have ever said 'yes', right?"

"I know," Adam said. That was one of the stupidest parts. He knew that Kris wasn't going to cheat on him, even if he hadn't been sitting right there. But the irrational, possessive part of his brain didn't care.

"Want me to return the favor?" Kris asked, his hand creeping onto Adam's thigh.

"No. I just... let's just stay here until Richie rats us out, okay?" Adam asked, reaching down to cover Kris's hand with his own. "Nothing in here has to be a lie."

"Okay, we can stay," Kris agreed, and Adam pressed a kiss against the top of Kris's head, closing his eyes and sighing.

_Soon_, he reminded himself. Kris would get his divorce and then they would wait a few months and start 'dating'. Maybe two years before they could act like a settled couple in public. Not too long, in the grand scheme of things.

"Katy's got another audition," Kris said, and he always sounded so sleepy and young afterwards. "Was wondering if you could give her some advice - you really have to explain to me someday why she's not mad at you at all."

"Sweetheart, I don't understand women any more than you do," Adam said. Though the truth was that he didn't think he _could_ explain. He and Katy... they both understood ruthlessness in a way that Kris didn't. In a way that Adam didn't really think he ever wanted Kris figuring out. "But it makes things easier, doesn't it? Maybe we don't need to understand. Maybe you should view it as a blessing from that god of yours."

"Ooo, cheap shot," Kris said, rumbly and amused. "Kinda like dragging me off so that Jim can see what I look like after I've gotten blown."

"Whatever, that's not why I did it."

"You can't fool me," Kris said, turning his head and pressing a kiss against Adam's jacket. "It's okay, though, I wanted to do the same thing after I saw that report about Tommy pretending to jerk you off."

"He's not even attracted to me," Adam said.

"You sure about that?" Kris asked, but then he was laughing. "He texted me about it, the little ass, though I didn't understand what he meant until I saw the pictures. _It's just as big as everyone says_. He's a handful, that kid. Good luck with him on tour."

"He's older than you," Adam said and Kris shrugged and 'kid' was probably going to be his standard name for Tommy now that Adam had objected to it.

"We're all playing the game," Kris said, and he really did sound tired. "You, me - Tommy and Jim. Katy. All of us. This was the part of having a music career that I never really thought about. Everyone... everyone watching me when I'm not on stage, looking at my life and judging it. Sometimes, I wish that it would all go away, but-" Kris shifted just a little closer, pressing up against Adam, leaning up to kiss the corner of Adam's mouth. "-but then I wouldn't have you. And that would suck."

"Yeah," Adam said, and he turned into Kris's kiss, opening his mouth.

As long as they were on the same page, it was all going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Jim Cantiello does a joint interview with Kris and Adam and spends the whole interview hitting on Kris... And when Jim asks Kris if he's ever had a blowjob from a guy before and if not would he like one...Adam has had enough."


End file.
